Simplify $\displaystyle\frac{1-i}{2+3i}$, where $i^2 = -1.$
Explanation: Multiplying the numerator and denominator by the conjugate of the denominator, we have \begin{align*}
\frac{1-i}{2+3i} \cdot \frac{2-3i}{2-3i} &= \frac{1(2) + 1(-3i) - i(2) - i(-3i)}{2(2) + 2(-3i) + 3i(2) -3i(3i)}\\
& = \frac{-1-5i}{13} \\
&= \boxed{-\frac{1}{13} - \frac{5}{13}i}.
\end{align*}